


Blame It On the Floor

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aphasia, Concussions, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, Worried Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen gets hurt on set.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Blame It On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, jacklesismylife, this one's for you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post, but I couldn't come up with a title. You asked for a little "hurt Jensen" with a side helping of comfort from friends/family, thus I give you-- Concussed Jensen. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt and thank you for your continued reading :)

The first thought Jensen had when his head smacked into the floor was, _ Ow _ . 

“Jensen!? Someone call a medic!” 

_ Ow. Why the fuck are they yelling? Jesus, my head hurts...  _ When Jensen opened his eyes, pain seared through his retinas. He immediately shut his eyes and covered them with a hand. 

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he winced. “Jensen, man-- Are you okay?” Jared’s worried voice should have been comforting, but instead, it made Jensen swallow sickly. 

Unable to open his mouth to answer his co-star’s question, Jensen shook his head. 

The simple movement pushed his stomach into his throat and he turned his head to puke in Jared’s lap.  _ Motherfucker!  _

“Hey, just take it easy, dude. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell.” 

Jensen felt the nausea rise again and tried to warn Jared. “Nnngghhh...” 

“What’s wrong, dude? Hey, no-- Don’t move. A paramedic’s on the way…” Jared’s fingers slipped into Jensen’s hair, messing up his carefully coiffed ‘Dean ‘do’.

“What the hell happened?!” A loud voice shouted just as a second voice asked worriedly, “Masie left to go get the medic. Is he alright?” 

Jensen rolled onto his side, cradling his head.  _ Oh, God-- Not again…  _ More vomit pushed from between his lips, splashing onto the floor of ‘Bobby’s kitchen’. 

Two strong arms moved him away from the mess before situating him back in the recovery position. Focused on the pain in his head, Jensen didn’t fight. 

“Concussion?” Clif whispered to Jared. 

Jared nodded. “Probably. The light’s bothering his eyes and if you move him, he pukes.” 

Bob spoke up behind them. “Has he said anything?” 

Jared shook his head. “No. I think he tried earlier but all he could do was moan.” 

  
  


Jensen hissed through his teeth when someone’s shoes pounded on the floor as they raced over to him. 

“Jensen? Can you hear me? My name is Allie, I’m a medic.” 

_ Yes, I can hear you. Now, please stop talking…  _ Unable to get the words out, Jensen groaned. 

“I heard you took a fall? Can you tell me if anything hurts.” 

“ _ Hnng.”  _ Jensen frowned. He was fairly sure he’d meant to say ‘head’... 

“Your head? Okay, I’d like to check your pupils. This may hurt.” 

A bright light shined directly into his eyes and Jensen yelped before throwing up violently.  _ Fuck, lady! Watch it!  _

“Okay, he’s definitely got a concussion, but I’d like to take him to get him checked out just to make sure it’s nothing more serious.” She was no longer speaking to him and Jensen was relieved. She must’ve stood up because her voice faded into a whisper. 

He reached up to investigate the throbbing in the back of his neck, but a familiar hand stopped him. 

“Dude, you gotta quit moving,” Jared chuckled softly. 

_ “Mm nggh ‘ts..”  _

Jared leaned closer. “What?” 

Jensen winced and tried again.  _ “Net... Hur’s.” Well, fuck. Apparently, he’d hit his head so hard he could no longer manage to speak English. _

“Yeah, dude, I bet it does. Medic says you have a pretty bad concussion. She wants you to go for a CT.” 

_ Shit. Someone was going to need to call Danneel. _ Jensen clumsily reached for Jared’s hand and squeezed it weakly.  _ “Wuf.” _

“Uh, guys?” Jared said worriedly, glancing up at the others. “I think he just woofed…” 

Growing frustrated, Jensen concentrated on making the right sounds with his mouth.  _ “Ngh. ‘Neel.”  _

Though Jared was still clueless as to what his friend was trying to convey, Clif got it. “I think he wants you to call Danneel.” 

“Oh!” 

Jensen’s hand tightened in Jared’s as he swallowed thickly. Jared immediately lowered his voice. 

“Sorry, man. Yeah, I’ll call her. Don’t worry.” 

“Do any of you know if Mr. Ackles has a medical proxy here in Vancouver?” Allie asked, glancing around the small circle. 

Jared looked at her before he nodded. “Yeah, it’s me.” 

“Alright, well, we called for an ambulance so we can transport him to the hospital for a scan. It should be here soon. Do you want to ride with him?” 

Jensen’s face creased. He squeezed Jared’s hand again. 

Jared glanced down at him with a smile. “Don’t worry, dude. I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you aren't familiar with the term "Aphasia", it's a medical condition in which words and phrases can get mixed up in someone's brain. In cases of concussions, it's usually temporary, but in major brain trauma, it can be permanent. Stroke victims often exhibit aphasia, for instance.


End file.
